Red Rose for a Reaper
by Themadman59
Summary: Remnant. A world alike ours yet better, but so much worse. Less corruption, more stability, more hope and advanced technology nonetheless wars still outrage, discrimination still plagues. This is a story of how Jack Morgue, an 18 year old police officer survives in a world that's not his own. So, how will Early Morgue Jack survive? Quite easy actually.


Chapter One: Prologue

 _Remnant. A world alike ours yet better, but so much worse. Less corruption, more stability, more hope and advanced technology nonetheless wars still outrage, discrimination still plagues._

 _This is a story of how Jack Morgue, an 18 year old police officer survives in a world that's not his own. So, how will Early Morgue Jack survive? Quite easy actually. If he was a normal human being, no superpower, no science enhancements just one mental "occurrence" that is usually overlooked. Let's begin._

"DON'T DO IT!" Jack shouted, his prized Colt 1911 aimed for the kill shot. "MARK I'M WARNING YOU! TURN THE THING OFF!" The machine started to shake.

"You don't even know what it does Jackie boy!" Mark raised his voice over the contraption rumbling loudly. "It makes wormholes! Wanna know how?!"

Jack stared confused before shrugging and holstered his pistol. "Sure!" he called over the strengthening noise, waiting for the insane crack head to explain.

"Well you see I am going to attempt to open an Einstein-Rosen Bridge which basically connects two points in both space and time!" Mark begins. "By using an object from both points except I know how to directly achieve direct planetary contact!"

"Okay. How does that work? Like how do you know what both points in space have?" Jack questioned. His partner staring at him in disbelief. "Jack are you serious?! God knows what could happen if he does!" She scolds.

"Elysier, please this man must have poured his blood, sweat and tears into this machine, we might as well hear him out." Jack soothed her, her brown eyes never left his iced blue ones. "Please answer the question Mark."

"Thank you Jack, so considerate. Well an exact replica of me does exist in the multiverse, all I need is my blood and this machine will open a bridge and connect the two worlds together!" Mark roars in triumph, He begins to raise a knife to the palm of his hand.

"WAIT!" Jack screams prevailing over the loud machine, attracting the attention of the two. "You see that will be all cool and sweet but remember what Doctor Shawn said? No sharp objects for you after the last "incident""

"Then how am I supposed to get blood out of me and into my machine!" Mark shouts raising his arms in frustration. "Like this..." Jack responds instantly drawing his Colt firing a round into Mark's raised hand. The thunderous gunshot was silenced by the volcanic equipment, Marks scream however surpassed even that leaning over his contraption blood poured into it like a river.

"What?" Jacked shrugged to Elysier "He called me Jackie boy and he isn't allowed to use knifes." She simply shook her head causing her long silver hair to dance.

The ear deafening machine died to an insignificant hum. Noticing nothing happened at all Jack started walking up to the mad scientist, cuffs in hand, he had enough. Mark begged against the cuffs resisting the arrest, although his arrest was inescapable he wasn't going without a fight. Clenching his fist he threw a surprise punch and Jack and it hit the connection of fist against teeth echoed easily over the dormant machines, Jack launched himself to the railing, his head spinning as he spat out blood and a tooth chipping into the machine. In the heat of the moment on instinct Jack managed to cuff one hand and a bar meaning Mark isn't going anywhere. Not good.

The sleeping machine roared awake in a fit of rage, sparks and electricity launching everywhere, melting steel pipes bursting copper cables. It worked, highly unstable but functional.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT MARK! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT DOING!?" Jack bellowed barely audible. Luckily before the initial explosion he managed to jump away landing next to the deranged inexperienced scientist he was just able to ask his question.

"IT'S MAKING A BRIDGE! TO ANOTHER WORLD! THIS IS A GREAT ACHIEVEMENT!" Mark screams in happiness, oblivious to the fact he's starting to levitate. Electricity filled the air as gravity began to fail.

"WHAT HAPPENS IF IT DOESN'T MAKE A BRIDGE?!"Jack askes concerned, something that big must have a major consequence. "IT MAKES A BLACK HOLE AND THE WORLD DIES!" Mark answers. That's a big consequence.

"HOW DO WE STOP THAT HAPPENING?!" Jack shouted in annoyance. Dodging a bolt of energy that began swirling into a whirlpool of electricity, water, air and earth.

"JUMP THROUGH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Mark laughed with less sanity then a high Joker. The energy bursting from the pool began to implode, looking like a door way, a highly explosive door way. "GO ON JACK! BE A HERO HAHAHAHA!" Mark laughed again. Jack now clinging on to the torn and dirty lab coat.

"I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TO LIVE FOR ANYWAY YOU DAMN CRACK HEAD!" Jack exclaimed with a grin, mustering all the force he could against the door way, throwing a punch for personal satisfaction he knocked the mad doctor out as his head became sandwiched between a fist and a steel bar.

Red Rose for a Reaper

Drifting rapidly to the doorway he began to lose grasp on his senses the last sight he saw was the tears of his partner streaming down her face as she knew he was too late to help him now, the last sound he heard was she shriek of sadness and panic forming his name, a sound nor sight he'll ever hear again. Hitting the glass like gateway he felt a strengthened pull through it, like a predator ensnaring its prey in a death like vice. The last feeling he knew was the sensation of glass shattering.

Smoke, ash, buildings burning. A new sensation, screams, pleas, sobbing. Another one, cold to the touch, sharp, a forced presence against his back, his Colt. His sight eased back to him giant snakes towered over houses and apartments wolf like creatures howling on the rooftops.

Screams of people echoed through the sky but only one reached the ears of Jack Morgue. "The Grimm has breached Vale all evacuees must ready to depart to Beacon Academy. Hunters and Huntresses have been dispatched. Do not attempt enter the outer world of Remnant!" A speaker system droned on.

Remnant huh… Welcome to Remnant Jack. You've really fucked shit up now.

 ** _Authors note: Hehehe hey everyone so I'm not dead neither is this account, I'm lazy and not that good at writing but I try I have a few new stories that I make and GreenDo is being an inspirational dick and making me write So thank you very kindly. Private life stuff happened and I've just stopped writing and stuff like that but now I have free time and no good anime is being realised so here I am writing again, hopefully for a story that doesn't look or can be read like a 5 year old sneezing on a deranged Siri. I will admit, I have no fucking idea what the fuck I'm going to do with this first chapter I mentally have the beginning and I can tell you it won't be a harem story no matter what you read, shipping is welcome though, problems, ideas and questions use review or PM because I'm a lazy fuck. You want hard work and dedication? Go see TheTomFox, GreenDo, AnimePJ and Arrix._**


End file.
